


Similar Differences

by baby_kiki



Series: Made at Midnight [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angel Park Jimin, Angel Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Forbidden Love, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oppa Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_kiki/pseuds/baby_kiki
Summary: He needed to see how tainted the innocent little angel can get.He craved the soft and creamy skin that was covered in silver markings and adorned with diamond studded jewls.He needed to have Jimin, just like he needed air to breath.And Jimin needed him too.





	Similar Differences

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back, back again, shinee's back

People always say that opposites attract and Yixing could wholeheartedly agree.

The first time he had seen the smaller boy he had immediately wanted to know how he would look if the eyeliner he wore was streaming down his face or if the delicate choker around his neck was replaced with a hand belonging to something much more sinister.

The blue jem hanging underneath a diamond studded angel wing clearly portrayed Jimin's status in the world. He was a purebred angel; born from innocence and love. Raised to be a perfect little boy and to never be tainted by the cruel world. 

That's why the black angel was drawn to him from the start. The little angel with soft white wings was a contrast that the older needed. He needed to see how tainted the innocent little angel can get. He craved the soft and creamy skin that was covered in silver markings and adorned with diamond studded jewls. He needed to have Jimin, just like he needed air to breath. 

And Jimin needed him too.

The dark aura had drawn the innocent little boy in and kept him there. Every time he caught sight of the Black Angel, he would lose his breath and couldn't get it back. It was like he was swimming in those eyes of his; a deep black pool that swirled endlessly with unreadable expressions and intoxicating promises. 

Every single time the younger would catch a glimpse of his opposite, he would get lost in the blackness of his being. 

His raven hair and midnight shaded eyes. The way charcoal coloured tattoos covered his skin and made him look all the more sinful. 

They were created so differently, but they were made to be together. They fit together like puzzel pieces; completing each other. They knew each other's bodies better than they knew their own, and they exploited that fact far too much, like now.

The ravenet had the much smaller boy at his mercy; hands tied to the headboard of the massive bed with silk ties and legs bent underneath him so that his plump ass is on full display. They knew what made each other tick, and they played a dangerous game of hot patato with ticking time bombs. 

The purebred's wings were splayed out on the bed; soft and white, a stark contrast to the much larger black wings that adorned the Black Angel's back. While Jimin's wings were decorated with delicate platinum threads and glistening diamonds, Yixing's boasted bright gold outlines and dark black onyxs. The smaller boy's wings were layed out in such a way that it didn't obstruct the man behind him from reaching his small back. 

His back was oddly sensitive and caused him to be very reactive to even the smallest of touches. He would twitch and tense whenever the much taller man would gently trace his oiled hands down hid back, or moan whenever the right amount of pleasure was applied to certain spots. 

His back was his biggest weakspot, but the weakest spot on his back was the base of his wings. Even the slightest touch to the silky smooth skin there would have him crying out in ecstasy. His body would shudder with the force of the pleasure and broken sounds came tumbling from his sweet, delicate lips. 

He turned into such a mess whenever the black eyed man would do this to him, and he loved it. He loved how broken he sounded, unable to form even a simple sentence, while the elder remained completely composed and confident. He loved how helpless he would get and be completely at the mercy of the man he trusted with his life. He loved the feeling of his big hands on him and the red marks that his nails left. He just loved times like these, because they always ended with him being well sated and spent.

Behind the smaller boy, a deep chuckle resonated out if the more dominate figure's chest.

"Do you like it when oppa pays attention to you like this?"

Another set of shivers.

"Do you like it when your little cock gets hard and wet just from oppa touching you a little bit?"

This time a strangled moan choked it's way out of Jimin's throat. He shuddered and felt just how right the other man is. His tiny dick was leaking profusely and it was rock hard. His slightly chubby face flushed at the realisation that they weren't even busy for half as long as they usually were, yet he could cum at any moment.

"Does baby wanna cum, huh? Do you wanna show oppa how much of a slut you are for him?"

The purebred was too far gone to give a cohert answer, so he just mumbled out a string of words that he thought sounded like 'yes, please, I need it so bad'. 

There was another chuckle before the hands on his back both moved to the bases of his wings. The smaller boy sould swear he saw heaven and hell simultaneously at that moment. The pleasure was so overwhelmingly good that the shame he felt faded away instantly. His ears tinged red from how hot his body was and his usually pale, flawless skin was now covered in red lines and crescent shaped indents.

"Cum for oppa, baby."

And so he did. His orgasm was so strong thet he didn't even hear his own moans or feel the hands on his back moving away so that Yixing could place himself in a better position for what he had planned next. 

The older would be the first person to tell you that his little submissive had a great ass. No, scratch that, an amazing ass. It begged to be fucked and spanked and shown love in any other way. 

The Black Angel's favourite way to appreciate the soft skin was to treat it as if he was a dying man having his last meal. He loved how soft the skin around the tight pink bud was and how that little rosebud would open into into the most beautiful thing he has ever experienced. He loved how velvety soft his little angel's walls were and how he could rile the younger up just by giving him a brutal tounge fucking.

When Jimin came to his senses again after recovering from his orgasm, the first thing he felt was a wet, smooth object at his rim. And as the object pushed forward, he quickly figured out what exactly was poking at his hole. 

He truely was a slut for his oppa. 

Even after just coming so hard that he saw white, he still couldn't help but grind back into the marvellous feeling. Before he could even really get used to it, the tounge inside of him picked up speed and began to lick and thrust relentlessly. His mind protested against the overstimulation, but his body couldn't stop even if it tried. His entire being was being dominated by such a simple action and he couldn't find it any more arousing. 

The innocent looking boy neared his second peak much faster than he'd like to admit, but this time the final push that sent him toppling off the ledge he had been standing in was the hard impact of a palm on his ass. 

Park Jimin wasn't a weak man, but he'd be a weak man any time if this was how he got treated. As he came back from his second trip to that wonderful place in his mind, he felt a hand rubbing his sides as he laid on top of a strong chest. 

As he lifted his head, he came face to face with eyes that swallowed him in and threatened to never let him go. If he had a choice he would chose to get lost in them for the rest of time. He smiled gently, body limp and lifeless. The only thing keeping him grounded was his exact opposite. But in this little world that they had built for themselves, being opposites didn't harm them like their parents and friends and family members told them it would. 

Being so different made it easy to spot the similarities; it made it easy to love each other.

"Thank you, oppa"

His voice was soft and gentle. It sounded like clouds and sunny days.

"It was a pleasure, baby."

And with the deep, contrasting baritone that he came to love, he fell asleep and drifted into a world where black and white weren't as different as everyone thought they were.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to anerchy for writing this amazing fic, love you bitch 
> 
> anticipate the next fic, it's gonna be a wild ride... 
> 
> for visuals visit @a.n.e.r.c.h.y on instagram
> 
> :)


End file.
